Breathless
by DarknessXIV
Summary: This is a trial fiction for a reader(OC)X10K fiction. There will be aspects of Warm Bodies (book) in my fiction as their concept of zombies fascinates me. I am bad with summaries so do take a look! Rated M for violence. In this fiction, you/OC is a zombie capable of thinking, much like R. You/my OC finds herself in an abandoned hospital...


**Hi reader!**

 **I'm mainly trying out writing an OC(or reader)X10k fiction after being obsessed with the show.**

 **This will be a small draft of what I intend the story to be and being a fan of the Warm Bodies book, I included aspects of that type of zombie into my OC/you. Let me know of your preferences for format/etc. I'd love to hear from you guys!**

 **This is an AU in which Mack didn't die in 2x02 but was instead severely injured.**

 **I have a tumblr: melodyoffiction so do contact me there if it's more comfortable for you to!**

 _ **italics= first person (OC/reader's POV)**_

 **non-italics=third person narrative**

 **I don't own Z-nation or Warm bodies! (DISCLAIMER!)**

 **ALSO DO NOTE:  
For some reason PMs are not getting sent to my email and I barely check using this site so a head's up if I don't reply it's cause I didn't know there's one!**

 **THIS FIC WILL BE PUBLISHED IN ANOTHER ACCOUNT (MelodyofFiction) IF I AM TO CONTINUE IT! SO HEADS UP FOR THAT!**

* * *

 _Hungry. I'm always hungry nowadays…_

 _And quiet. Mostly._

 _Well, that's not unexpected, it is the end of the world after all. I hear shuffling around me the groans and moans of the others echoes in the aisles. There's not much to do here but walk around, we don't even talk to each other. Well, we can't actually. Seeing as we're all….well….dead. I'm not exactly sure what caused the initial outbreak. All I know is that we've all ended up here in this hospital…well I think it's a hospital anyway._

A nurse with what seems to be a broken leg ambles past a female of short stature, her dirt matted plait overly baggy shirt covering her form along with equally baggy pants. Her head turns slightly to look as the nurse passes, matted black hair flying on a slight breeze. Her skin pale in death and her lips blackened from the lack of blood flow.

 _I'm not even sure what I'm doing here. Maybe I lived for quite some time after the world decided to fuck everything. I'd like to think I went out heroically, searching for meds for a sick child. But to be honest I can't really remember. Hell I can hardly remember my own name and words mostly fail me._

Her body bumps against a swinging door as she ambles into yet another corridor, her head turning as she passes a broken window, despite the dirt stains she could see bits of her reflection staring back at her with dead eyes.

 _Wow. I look horrible. Well… I mean we all look horrible here but at least I'm not rotting like some of the others around here._

Her head turns slowly to look at a passing male, he was once a doctor as his clothing and tag implies. Half his face had rotted off, his skin greenish as bits of drool and stale blood fell from his lax lips, well what's left of it anyway. She would have flinched if she had the motor skills to do so but being undead usually stops that kind of things. Her only reaction was to blink as he passes her, their eyes meeting briefly.

 _I think I would feel sad for all the people in here if I could feel anything other than hunger. Do zombies even think this much? Hmm…perhaps I'm a weird zombie. I'd like to think myself as unique but to be honest it's pretty hard to do so when there's so many others like you around here. Man this place really is getting crowded…._

The lights above flickered, as one, everyone looks upwards at the light. Eyes blank as if no one could comprehend what was happening. A loud gunshot echoes as the zombie beside her fell. A smoking hole through its skull. Like the others she turns in the direction of the gun shot. Bang. Bang. Two more hit the ground as an inhuman shriek filed the air. The growls and howls of many as they charged the intruder.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

 _Heartbeat. Food._

Another fell beside her during the charge, arms outstretched and fingers curved as if they were claws. "Shit! 10k! There's too many!" An elderly voice shouted as gunshots echoed amidst the shrieks and growls. "I'll hold them off Doc! You get back to the others!" A younger male voice shouted as the mob were slowly thinned out. "Alright! Be safe kid!" Doc pats him on the shoulder as he ran like hell, turning a corner and out of sight. Just as 10k ran out of bullets. "Shit!" He exclaims as he pulls out a machete from behind him, decapitating the nearest Z before he was knocked down.

 _Got it-him!...Man his eyes look so…..mesmerising._

10k, dazed as his head hit the ground screams, "No! nononono!" As a female zombie laid atop him, dead eyes staring into his as her mouth opens in a snarl. The other zombies, few as they are, charging past him as if they couldn't see him. His eyes close in anticipation of a bite, he can't believe it was going to end like this. Not with Mack half-dead in the truck outside needing the meds he and Doc were charged to find. He hopes the old man got out safe with the little medicine they could find. He blacked out as her face came closer to his. Pale eyes blinked once as she sniffed him. Snarling at those around her when they get too close to the boy. She pushes herself clumsily off the boy as she stood staring blankly at him.

 _For some reason, the hunger felt less compelling as I stared mesmerized at the unconscious boy before me. His short black ruffled hair and dirt streaked face. ' .Mine' was the feeling I tried to convey through my growls and snarls, it was the most I could do. And unsurprisingly it worked, the others seem to be willing to listen to me most of the time….so what am I suppose to do with him now? …..Well guess it can't be helped…_

She bent to grab him by a foot, stiff hands managing to curl around his ankle and boot as she turns and dragged the teen down the corridor, past many Zs, the most they did was to stare blankly, perhaps curiously, as they passed. They turned down the corridor and into a storage area. Boxes littered the ground and bottles on the shelves. Dust had accumulated in the room though peculiarly there were also things which did not belong in the room such as a old plastic foldable chair in a corner, a vase with a bouquet of withered and dead flowers. A few old, dirty stuffed teddies sat in another corner surrounding a broken clock. She let the foot go as it dropped to the floor with a thump, displacing a cloud of dust as her head tilted curiously, having dragged him between two shelves where the space was bigger, his head facing the wall, feet facing the walkway.

 _Well..not much to do now…I could…sit. Yes. Sitting I can do. Well..welcome guest to my humble abode I'd be a much proper host if I could you know….know what to do with you._

With her back against the wall she slid down slowly, all the while staring at the human boy. Her knees folding towards her chest with her hands placed on top. Meanwhile, in the east wing of the hospital. Doc bursts through the door, a bag full of medical supplies as Mack laid groaning on top of a operating table. Addy holding onto his right hand worriedly. Warren pacing as Murphy sat on a chair in a corner, Vasquez standing guard at the door. Their heads turned collectively as Doc rushed in, breathing heavily. "Doc! You've got the meds?" Warren asks with a relieved smile as Doc nodded frantically. Her eyes widening slowly however when the familiar mop of black hair did not make an appearance behind Doc. "Where's 10k?" Addy asks, as if reading her mind. "H-He.." Doc paused to catch his breath "He stayed behind to buy me so t-time." Another pause. "The west wing was infested. You think he'll be alright?"

Warren gave the old man a half smile "He's 10k, he'll be fine." Though there was a niggling feeling in the back of her mind but tending to Mack now was the priority. "Right, Doc, you stay with Murphy and treat Mack. Me and Addy will go and find 10k." Warren ordered as she nods at Addy who gave Mack's hand another reassuring squeeze. "I'll be right back." She gave him a half reassuring, half worried smile as she picked up her bat and head out behind Warren.


End file.
